Our Love Is Truly Blind
by Claryssa Malfoy
Summary: Si pudiera escoger entre quedar ciega completamente el resto de mi vida aunque con el poder percibir las cosas que guardas dentro de ti o ver con toda claridad pero no conocerte de verdad, escogería sin duda, no ver más. No quieres eso. Yo sí. "Dicen que el amor es ciego, el nuestro de verdad lo es ¿o no?"


LoveIs**Not**Blind

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: Para el increíble foro de Lily & Scorpius: love like ours can never die. Este OS participa en el Scorly Fest: Reto Prompts.

**_Summary_**: Dicen que el amor es ciego. Nuestro amor de verdad lo es ¿o no?

Si pudiera escoger entre quedar ciega completamente el resto de mi vida pero poder percibir las cosas que guardas dentro de ti y ver con toda claridad pero no conocerte de verdad, escogería sin duda, no ver más. No quieres eso. Yo sí.

**_Aclaraciones_**: Lamento si hago esto demasiado tedioso para ustedes. La idea original de mi compañera de foro Yazmín es mejor que esto, si al final termina desagradándoles lo que escribí. Ella dijo 'Un poco largo' y mi mente y mi imaginación se olvidó un poco del 'poco'. Sí, es muy larga, pero no quise hacerla tan aburrida, para hacer justicia al prompt como es debido. Es una historia diferente, e intenté no hacerla muy dramática, pero, digamos que sí logra (la situación) ponerte algo sentimental. Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer esto.

* * *

Scorpius nunca pudo ir sólo a ninguna parte antes de ir a Hogwarts. Tenía que ver con protegerlo, cuidarlo y alejarlo de las sucias garras de los que aún deseaban vengarse por mano propia, y todo eso le importaba un comino. El día que arribó al tren por primera vez, su madre parecía querer subirse de un brinco en último momento y a su padre se le leía a todas luces en la cara que no la iba detener. Por suerte, por cordura o por algo más, lo dejaron irse sólo, con su baúl, su arrogancia y su pequeño hurón. No le maravillaba el castillo en absoluto, ni las clases, ni nada que perteneciera a cualquiera de sus instalaciones. Tampoco se emocionó mucho cuándo lo sortearon en Slytherin, lo sabía desde que había nacido, que iba a quedar ahí, como todos y todas en su larga línea familiar. Era alguien difícil de complacer y contentar, por que así había sido educado. Quizá, el campo de Quidditch, de todas las cosas en el basto terreno del viejo castillo era lo que le gustaba más: La sensación del viento, el bramido en sus oídos, el volar y estar, como de costumbre, por sobre todos y todas las cabezas bobaliconas de allá abajo. De hecho, el campo solía ser su lugar favorito.

Hasta ese día.

No había nada, nada personal ni emocional ni profundo en la forma en la que miraba a Lily Potter.

Hasta ese día.

Le contaron que antes de iniciar el partido, en el vestidor de los leones, Albus estaba sonriendo como de costumbre, canturreando mientras se ataba las botas, James repasaba de arriba a abajo la lista de tácticas repitiendo y tachando con el ceño fruncido, Roxanne Weasley y Gabe Coote simulaban las atajadas, en una esquina, practicando con un bate. Y Wood se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que tenía que cubrir todos los aros, que no iba a ser la verguenza de la familia porque su hermano y su padre lo habían hecho antes que él y tendría que ser el mejor. Fred dormía a ronquido ensordecedor en una banca, y Lily, recargada al lado de un casillero, jugueteaba con los botones de su túnica.

Más tarde, Albus admitiría al borde de las lágrimas que le hubiese gustado que la última imagen de su hermana que tuviese grabada antes del incidente, fuera esa expresión de tranquilidad, emoción e infinita confianza. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa con las mejillas arreboladas y se irguió, con sus pulgares hacia arriba, riéndose. Fue la última vez que vio esa expresión en el rostro de Albus. En la forma en la que éste quiso tragarse su ansiedad y terminó haciendo una mueca, pensando que sería una sonrisa más que convincente.

—¿Están listos? —la forma en la que James habló, alto y tenso, con la presión atorada en el cuello. Su sonrisa fue única: áquella combinación de arrogancia, incertidumbre y una ligera convicción. Fue la última vez que notó esos matices en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

Todos respondieron con un grito por poco no mecánico, como ahogado por la excitación, el nerviosismo y la expectación ciega. Se miraron los unos a los otros, el sudor prematuro del rostro y el sonrojo en las mejillas les delataba y los dejaba al descubierto al quitarse la máscara de la confianza falsa y forzada. Hubo un silencio.

—¡Vamos, leones! —Lily apartó de un empujón a Sirius, que se había quedado como mudo, en medio del círculo de sus compañeros. —¡Soportamos a éste idiota arrogante y gritón durante semanas! Así que vamos a ganar.

Hubo risitas, sonrisitas y parpadeos cómplices entre las temblorosas figuras. James tomó del cuello de la túnica a su hermana y la alejó como si fuera un gatito, con su expresión de repente bañada de condescendencia.

—Lo que mi hermana quiso decir—carraspeó, aún serio, pero su pulso en el cuello, ahora realentizado y la ligera sonrisa en sus labios delataban su cambio de emociones, no obstante, no perdió la oportunidad de fulminar a Luna con la mirada. —... es que, sí, quizá escucharme hablar y hablar con esta bonita boca mía no sea muy placentero algunas veces...

—Nunca, señor. —intervino Wood, alzando ligeramente la mano, pensando quizás que el "señor" ayudaría un poco en el impacto de sus palabras de cierto matiz soldadesco. —Es un fastidioso.

—Y dictador. —aportó Roxanne, echándole un vistazo a sus uñas perfectas, que se había molestado en retocar esa mañana. Sonreía. Ese color escarlata con el que se había pintado le favorecía a su piel morena de una forma bastante incitante. A Lily le encantaba la intensidad de esa combinación.

—Un poco petulante, también. —contribuyó Albus. Coote le dio un codazo amistoso y sus ojos achinados y oscuros se cerraron casi completamente cuando se rió.

James se quedó ahí, con las cejas alzadas y sus fuertes brazos sobre el fuerte pecho, su rostro desdibujado de la indignación que sentía y su mandíbula peligrosamente cuadrada. Seguía siendo encantador, por supuesto, pero bastante irascible. Su hermana pequeña se acercó y le picó el pecho, su dedo blanco y pequeño se dobló sobre la tela.

—Sólo estamos jugando contigo, Jamsie. —canturréo, pasando al lado de él y dirigiéndose a la entrada, su cabello pelirrojo contenido en un chongo alto y largo, casi le golpea la barbilla.

—Regresemos a esas serpientes a su hoyo. —articuló entre dientes, ignorando que quizá debía haber una razón para preocuparse más intensa que esos nubarrones gigantescos y grises que se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas.

Coote divisó la cabeza de Fred, que se encontraba aún colgado por un lado de la banca, la golpeó con la rodilla al pasar y se rió cuando éste se despertó de golpe, maldiciendo y frotándose la cabeza a ciegas.

* * *

Scorpius diferenció el bramor del público de los truenos mucho antes de salir. Lo segundo le provocaba más paz de lo que nunca la gente entusiasta y aclamante haría. Eran genes Malfoy, suponía. Encanto en su mirada, sus movimientos y su egocéntrica aura pero bastante escasos en su actitud a las grandes masas. Cosa de familia, sin duda.

Smith se había puesto a golpear el puño contra su mano abierta, escupiéndoles en la cara las tácticas y las reglas y todas esas cosas que sólo un novato no sabría. Sudaba como cerdo, y estaba tan rojo como un tomate, destilando excitación cuando dieron el silbatazo. Scorpius parecía el único jugador que no perdía la compostura, a pesar de que las grandes gotas de agua le golpearan los párpados y las pestañas y lo dejaban casi ciego. Distinguió a Albus frente a él y le ofreció una sonrisa tan sincera y despreocupada qué casi le hizo creer que lo que iban a enfrentar no era más que un juego de niños en lugar de una carnicería aérea. Su amigo cabeceó, y agitó la cabeza, ahuyentando las gotas de agua de su visión.

Las finales siempre se ponían feas. Durante quince temporadas, a excepción de un año, la Copa de Las Casas se había disputado entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Como si fuera un chiste, en esos cinco años que Malfoy llevaba en el Colegio, los leones y las serpientes se habían alternado la gloria, y este día si seguía ese absurdo patrón, le tocaría a Gryffindor.

Scorpius era y es, un mejor jugador de lo que alguna vez sería su padre, sobretodo como buscador. Pero los tres Potter tenían una especie de maldición, con efectos todo lo contrario a insatisfactorios. Agradecían su talento a su padre, su madre y a sus habilidades propias. Sí Hyperion presumía de ser un buen jugador, todo se lo debía a su brillante madre, que había formado parte de las Holyhead Harpies igual que la señora Potter. Uno a veces tenía que vivir con eso y esforzarse un poquitín mucho más de lo que lo hacen esos que tienen todo. En su interior, el niño de once años criticado y resentido todavía odiaba a Albus con una tímida e insegura intensidad, muy débil como para hacerlo sentir culpable.

La snitch no había aparecido todavía. No sería tan difícil verla, sería un punto dorado en medio de un chubasco todo gris y deprimente. Alternaba las miradas de terreno con las que le dirigía a Albus. Éste se encogía de hombros y le indicaba que no había visto nada todavía. Desde hace tres años, tenían una especie de convenio que consistía en avisarle al otro si había señales de la molesta y vibrante pelota; para ambos, no había nada mejor que la adrenalina de enfrentarse hombro con hombro para descubrir quién era más rápido. Al presumido de 'Potter Junior Primero' le hubiera dado un infarto si se hubiera enterado, pues visto de fuera, esto representaba una clara ventaja para el rubio, que era más alto y por lo tanto más largo que 'Potter Junior Segundo', al cuál la estatura Weasley no le había hecho tanta justicia como a James; sin embargo, el maldito imbécil (dicho con todo el afecto amistoso que Scorpius guardaba para el único de los varones de esa familia que le caían bien) era mucho más amenazador y veloz de lo que parecía.

De pronto hubo un golpe seco, una exclamación general y un potente silbatazo. Los jugadores de Gryffindor se habían arrimado a dónde Lily Potter luchaba por no irse de lado, ella forcejeó obstinadamente más contra el viento y el chichón que comenzaba a crecerle en la cabeza hasta que entre James y Albus la sentaron en la tarima de los profesores mientras la pobre niña aturdida se agarraba un costado de la cabeza con evidente indignación.

—¿¡Es qué estás imbécil!? —chilló alguien. Scorpius se volvió en redondo y vio a Smith, rojo de ira, montado en su escoba con apariencia de caballero vengador y blandiendo un bate de forma amenazadora que no le pertenecía. Goyle estaba a un lado de él, sin bate, observando incómodo a su capitán y a la figura bamboleante frente a ellos. —¡Va contra las reglas! ¡Pueden descalificarnos a todos por tu...!

Smith era de los pocos en la Casa que no era malicioso y arrogante por naturaleza. Era bastante leal, inteligente y poseía gran sentido de la justicia. Le caía bastante bien a las demás casas, pero se había ganado el recelo de la propia por seguir tanto las reglas. Scorpius le tenía mucho aprecio, pero a veces quería callarlo de un puñetazo cuando se ponía así de iracundo.

Malfoy se acercó con la ceja alzada, y Tim Nott, oliendo que iba a intervenir le tomó el hombro y lo hizo para atrás con ligereza. Sus rizos negros se le pegaban a la frente, mojados, y la lluvia le corría como lágrimas hasta el mentón cuadrado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le gritó, por sobre el quejido de las nubes y los gritos de Smith.

—Pucey le ha pegado a Lily en la cabeza. —contestó, con la vista clavada en la escena. —Dice que golpeó la bludger a ciegas y que no sabía que iba hacia ella.

Scorpius chasqueó la lengua, su compañero era bastante impulsivo cómo para haberlo hecho por accidente. Zabini, con su rostro altanero e indiferente se les acercó.

—No hay que poner en duda el hecho de que Smith este debidamente preocupado.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y lo observó. —¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Por Merlín, Hyperion! Acaban de golpear a la Potterete y pueden descalificarnos por eso. Es hija del Salvador, y es Gryffindor.

Timothy lo taladró con una mirada desaprobatoria. Le dio un golpe en la coronilla sin previo aviso e hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

—Somos amigos de Al. —espetó, ignorando la mirada enfadada en los brillantes ojos oscuros—No puedes decir tales cosas cuándo no está y acaban de golpear a su hermana: le pueden provocar incluso un derrame que...

—Además —añadió Scorpius, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Nott, para que acallara sus peroratas de sabelotodo. —Potter acababa de quitarle la quaffle.

A Zabini se le oscureció aún más la piel, fácilmente se interpretó para los tres como un sonrojo. A lo lejos, Smith y Pucey se habían acercado a los Gryffindor y hablaban a vivos ademanes con James.

—¡Le han visto el trasero a Roxanne Weasley! Es imposible no distraerse con tal cosa... —murmuró en su defensa, pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura. —Y además ¿de qué se preocupan? Allá viene la reinita.

En efecto, Lily había regresado al campo de juego con vítores a su alrededor resonando en el estadio. Forzaba una sonrisa y pasó al lado de ellos sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada. Seguía peligrosamente pálida, y Albus que había regresado a su posición parecía a cualquier cosa de comenzar a morderse las uñas. James había dicho algo como: "No puedes dejar de jugar" y su hermana menor no lo hizo, porque era arrogante y obstinada y demasiado orgullosa cómo para no hacer que el tarado de Pucey se arrepintiera por haberle dado con la estúpida bola. Montó su escoba otra vez, y continuó jugando y echando tantos, luego se cayó.

* * *

Una semana después de eso, Lily despertó. Afuera de la enfermería todo era un reverendo caos. Todos los primos Weasley que estudiaban en Hogwarts estaban ahí, sentados de cualquier manera afuera de las puertas de roble, silbando o dormitando. Todos los Gryffindor iban y venían y preguntaban cómo iba todo. Había varios Ravenclaw que se encaramaban y hablaban con Rose Weasley y le ofrecían toda clase de remedios que habían encontrado en algún libro y los Hufflepuff a veces traían emparedados y jugos de calabaza para los que ya llevaban mucho tiempo ahí. Incluso, algunos Slytherins, estaban simplemente ahí, meramente para ofrecer apoyo con su presencia.

Obviamente Lily no los conocía a todos ellos, pero en conjunto, eran conocidos de cualquiera de los primos Weasley, hijos de amigos de la familia Potter, amigos de James o Albus y compañeros de ella los cuáles arrastraban a sí mismo a sus propios amigos. Así que era una buena cantidad de alumnos. Pucey se había sentido tan culpable o presionado o comprometido que había llorado en los vestidores, y cuándo supo que Harry y Ginny Potter habían venido expresamente para ver a su hija, ya veía su muerte frente a los ojos y se había desmayado en el aula de pociones. Scorpius había pensado, por supuesto, que era un marica. La verdad es que a todos les tenía sin cuidado sí Pucey había contribuido o no a la caída, lo peor no había sido el golpe de la bludger.

Después de anotar 70-60 en favor de Gryffindor, Lily había sonreído a los vítores, luego había convulsionado con un terrible estertor y sus ojos, en blanco, miraron al cielo sin expresión. Cayó de la escoba, y su pequeño cuerpo mojado giraba en el aire, empujado por la brisa, hacia abajo. Coote era quién estaba más cerca, se adelantó como un rayo pero se acercó demasiado, se bamboleó y estuvo a punto de caer cuando la frente de la chica se estampó contra la punta de su escoba. El pobre chico no pudo hacer nada, y todos los entendieron, pero éste seguía encerrado en el despacho de la Directora McGonagall, tomando tranquilizantes y repitiendo que 'ya la tenía'.

—Esto es tan deprimente. —silbó Blaine Zabini, paseando la mirada por los pasillos atestados de desesperación. —¿Por qué insisten en venir aquí con esa maldita careta? Le contagian el mal humor a los demás.

Nott leía un libro con el trasero sobre el suelo y la espalda recargada en la pared pedregosa, sus gafas estaban en la punta de su nariz pero se las quitó y observó al chico, enfadado.

—Si ésta fuera tu hermana, tu prima o tu amiga te aseguro que lo que menos importaría sería pegarles el mal humor a los...

—¡Basta! —susurró Malfoy, jugueteando con la pelotita en sus dedos. Después del partido había intentado regocijarse por atrapar la snitch y lo hizo, luego todo su disfrute se esfumó. —Cállense. Los dos.

—Ey, amigo, sabes que no debes de sentirte culpable. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta. —Nott le palmeó la pierna, arrugando la frente en gesto conciliador.

No se dio cuenta cuando el público chilló, y él tenía la snitch casi en la punta de los dedos, cuándo Albus desapareció de lado suyo y retrocedió, jadeando, cuando detuvieron la caída de Lily Potter, ya inconsiente. Y él, como Malfoy, Slytherin y puerco egoísta había atrapado la maldita snitch. Porque... ¿A quién carajos le importaba que la chica Potter se muriera, que su mejor amigo estuviera a punto de desvanecerse de preocupación? Slytherin iba a ganar, y gracias a él de nuevo. Pateó con rabia algo inexistente en el suelo y empujó a Zabini bruscamente para pasar. Ya estaba recostado en el sillón de su Sala Común, inundado en verde y en ira consigo mismo, cuando Lily Luna Potter gritó.

* * *

Lo primero que se dijo fue que 'gracias a Merlín estoy viva' y que sentía el tacto de unas manos conciliadoras en su frente, su mano, su rodilla y su hombro. Después se rió en sus adentros porque a su padre, el Gran Harry Potter, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, siempre se desmayaba en los partidos y no sabía cómo habían acabado. Luego, exteriorizó su sonrisa y llamó a su mamá, que lloró aliviada, y a su padre, que se adelantó sin escucharlo decir nada. Todo era negro. Abrió los ojos para por fin verles el rostro de alivio que tanto la aliviaría a ella a su vez, pero siguió mirando a una espesa oscuridad. Se frotó los ojos, y su sonrisa se congeló cuando parpadeó una y otra y otra vez y se incorporó desesperada y jadeante. El gemido le explotó por la boca chirriante, asustado e incrédulo:

—¡No puedo ver nada, mamá! —entonces su madre le dijo que se calmara, que respirara y comenzó a acariciarla cómo cuando era pequeña, susurraba algo tranqulizador, pero Lily ya se había agarrado la cabeza, y volvía a gritar—:¡Mamá, por Merlín!

Había pasado un año de eso. Las primeras semanas pensaron que había sido temporal, qué el golpe había sido fuerte y había acentuado la miopía que todos los Potter poseían por naturaleza. Luego pasaron aquéllos meses, dónde Lily perdió poco a poco los últimos retazos de color y siluetas que le inundaban los ojos, y ya no hubo nada. Le había estado doliendo la cabeza mucho antes, pero nunca habló. Luego el trauma en su magullada cabeza y fue suficiente. Ya no volvió a ver el rostro tranquilizador de su madre, las arrugas en el entrecejo de su padre, ni las expresiones protectoras y traviesas en las sonrisas de su hermanos. No vio la cara de Teddy cuando Victoire le dio el 'sí quiero', la emoción de James cuando le dieron sus papeles de graduado, ni los colores de las hojas de otoño. Se pasó ese año entero, tanteando y despertando en las mañanas con la esperanza de abrir los ojos y caer en cuenta de que ¡sorpresa! ya veía de nuevo, acompañó a sus padres a consultorios médicos con olor a limpio y sintético, tanto mágicos cómo no y poco a poco, se resignó al peso de la realidad y del diagnóstico ya sin llorar o gritar desesperada: estaba ciega. Y siempre así iba a estarlo. Los golpes fueron terminantes, y su miopía hereditaria no ayudó mucho. Estaba ciega.

Aquél año casi sabático en su hogar, con la tía Hermione dictándole lecciones lo mejor que podía de todas las materias que se supone que llevaba, Lily aprendió a reconocer los pasos de los demás, a retener la belleza de los colores en su memoria y a caminar sin tropezarse. Era cómo, se decía con gracia, estar eternamente con una venda en los ojos. Agradeció aprender tan rápido lo que sus compañeros allá en Hogwarts estaban estudiando, con una tía tan inteligente y más flexible con los deberes y agradeció no haberse muerto.

Regresó a Hogwarts para su quinto año, usaba una venda púrpura (se sentía como púrpura) que se ataba a forma de moño tras su cabeza y una nueva túnica, porque su cuerpo se había desarrollado lo que en toda su pubertad no. Y sentía las punzadas de lástima que irradiaban de todos cuando caminaba por un pasillo, con Hugo, insistente, tomándola por la cintura. Pensaban qué por no ver, no las sentiría tampoco y siempre sonreía, arrogante y sombría cuando daban por hecho semejante cosa.

—Estoy bien, Weasley —le decía, retorciéndose de su agarre. —No me puedo quedar más ciega si me caigo, no me pasa nada ya.

Hugo también había estado incómodo al principio, luego aprendió, y respondía, mitad serio, mitad relajado:

—Quiero protegerte Lils, puede que no te quedes más ciega, pero sí te puede salir un chichón horrible en tu gran cabezota.

—Un chichón morado y con pus, terrible. Mejor protégeme.

Y continuaban caminando, abrazados.

* * *

Albus aún no podía con su culpabilidad, Scorpius lo notaba. Su amigo era aprensivo, leal y compasivo hasta de más, así que no sabía como sentirse en medio de la discapacidad de su hermana, que parecía estarlo tomando mucho mejor ella misma. Acababan de llegar de la fiesta de San Valentín, un tumulto de alcohol, gritos y fajes en las esquinas. Severus estaba medio borracho, y había tirado a Malfoy de la camisa cuando éste estaba apunto de meterse al cuarto de escobas con una chica bastante pechugona de Ravenclaw. Le dijo que 'tenía una brillante y potteresca idea' y lo obligó a seguirlo a un aula vacía.

—Rose me dijo algo que Leah le dijo. —le soltó en la cara, ya en el silencio. Lo apuntó con un dedo, como expectante a que Scorpius preguntara con un interés que no existía que qué le había dicho esa Leah a Rose, pero no pareció hacer falta porque cansado de esperar respuesta, añadió—: Leah es la compañera de dormitorio de Lily, ya sabes, Leah Creevey.

—Ah, sí. —no esperaba nada bueno desde que mencionó a Lily. Siempre ponía esa cara de melancólico, de un preso bastante arrepentido de un crimen que ni había cometido. —¿Cómo está, Lily?

—Mal. —frunció el ceño como enojado, mirando al suelo. Lad palabras se le pegaban en la lengua—Lloró ésta mañana porque ningún chico se fijaría en ella o algo así. —murmuró de golpe. El silencio comenzó a crecer entre ellos, tan incómodo como tenso. —Porque es ciega. —sobrio, nunca lo diría con tal crudeza.

Scorpius no le dijo que él ya se había fijado en la vulnerabilidad de Lily, en la firmeza con la que caminaba, aún sin ver, y sobre todo en esas malditas tetas que no sabía de dónde habían salido. Lo último careció de algún sentimiento shakesperesco pero por lo menos, lo decía con sinceridad. Sin embargo, se sentía mal, pervertido, sucio y culpable de estarla viendo sabiendo que ella no podía 'atraparlo' mientras lo hacía. Intentaba evitarlo, de verdad. Malfoy nunca había visto nada en especial en Potter, salvo su cabello rojo oscuro y su graciosa nariz de botón, pero nada más. Ahora, era cómo si la vulnerabilidad resultara excitante para él repentinamente. Cómo si quisiera abrazarla para que nadie la viera de esa forma lasciva. Más que él, claro.

—¿Y con eso tiene que ver tu 'potteresca idea'?

Su sonrisa había acabado con la gravedad de su expresión, mostró todos sus dientes y sus ojos esmeralda brillaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo con toda la genialidad de su maravilloso plan.

—Puedes apostar que sí.

* * *

—¿Puedo ayudarte con los libros?

Scorpius se sentía estúpido hablando con la voz de niño mimado de ese tal Patrick Abercrombie. Pero se sentía más estúpido moviendo ése cuerpo pesado como si fuera el suyo. La poción multijugos había sabido tan horrible y cuando se miró al espejo casi quiso arrancarse la cara del horror de parecerse a ése metro sexual aunque al parecer valió la pena y su voz tuvo el efecto deseado porque Lily se volvió de su ensimismamiento en el ventanal, gratamente sorprendida. La biblioteca estaba vacía y ni siquiera ella se había molestado en hacer lo que hacían las personas en una biblioteca, parecía más bien dispuesta a matar el tiempo mirando (no mirando, idiota) o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

—¿Eres Abercrombie verdad? Conozco tu voz. —le dijo, arreglándose la venda con las mejillas rojas. Ese día era de color azul, magnífica elección para ese cabello. —Yo... Estoy aprendiendo a, ya sabes, reconocer a la gente por cómo camina.

—Entiendo. —carraspeó, ¡vaya voz melosa que tenía ese tipo! —¿Qué haces aquí sola?

La pelirroja se mostró muy amable y risueña con el que se suponía era su compañero de generación y Herbología, Scorpius nunca la había visto actuar así de ligera nunca. La verdad era que jamás se había fijado mucho en ella antes del accidente y no se fijaría nada más que en sus pechos si no fuera porque Albus le había pedido que formara parte de su plan. Ahora se dio cuenta de que tenía pecas marrones, no anaranjadas como los demás en su familia y su cabello era tan oscuro que podría ser negro en la oscuridad. Quería saber el color de sus pestañas, y acordarse bien del de sus ojos pero Lily guardaba con celo su mirada bajo ese pedazo de tela, que apresuraba a acomodar cada vez que se movía el menor milímetro. Habló casi sin descanso, evidentemente contenta de que un chico se le acercara y conversara con ella con toda normalidad, ignorando su reciente discapacidad, nada de 'Lo sientos' '¿Cómo te sientes?' 'Estoy aquí para ayudarte' sólo ligeras bromas, el clima, preguntas discretas y risitas que llenaban el silencio.

Al día siguiente, la miró a lo lejos a las orillas del Lago hablando con Abercrombie que lucía en ambas partes interesado y desconcertado, pero Lily parecía feliz. Sonrió. Luego había dado media vuelta.

Tres semanas después de eso, Malfoy entró a la sublime sala de reuniones que Albus había preparado para ambos, esa sala consistía en dos sillas a cada lado del escritorio del profesor y cerveza de mantequilla, salchichas grasosas y pasteles de calabaza en medio. Potter comía más de lo que hablaba, pero siempre lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Con la mirada de seriedad que uno pondría en un funeral deslizó sobre la mesa una bolsita de plástico, con un par de pequeños cabellos dorados dentro que Scorpius atrapó con sus largos dedos. La tonalidad a la del suyo era muy distinta y resaltaba en la blancura de su piel.

—¿De quién hablamos ahora? —inquirió, observando con curiosidad, mientras Albus engullía dos salchichas al mismo tiempo. Comía como un condenado animal.

Esas tres semanas había sido lo mismo que con Patrick. Cuerpos y voces con las que se sentía más cómodo y otros en los cuáles no tanto. Había lidiado más de una vez con amigos de quién estaba disfrazado, sin saber qué contestar, y chicas sugerentes que le pedían repetir no se qué y aunque lo hubiera hecho, recordaba la expresión relajada en el rostro pecoso y se, um, controlaba un poquito. Insistió varias veces en ser alguna amiga de Lily. Luego Albus alegaba que no haría más que tocarse las tetas mientras hablaba con su hermana, que se moriría de vergüenza si ocurría. Al final desistió y siguió en su género, aunque a veces en cuerpos de chicos que tenían más células femeninas que una verdadera chica.

De vuelta a la realidad su amigo tragó forzosamente y lo miró con una sonrisita orgullosa, el matiz de la victoria en sus dientes blancos.

—Le llaman Travis Krum.

Hyperion escogió un muy mal momento para darle un sorbo a la agridulce cerveza. Se atragantó, tosió, y su sangre se le fue a las mejillas llenándolas de un color granate. Albus observó su ataque de tos sin intervenir, y sin borrar su sonrisa de suficiencia, mirándolo pero mirando muy lejos de él, aún a su gran hazaña.

—¿Có-cómo conseguiste su pelo? —respingó al fin, limpiándose la comisura de la boca con la manga.

Primero, ese tipo era raro. Callado, sería confundido con un mudo si no pronunciara esas frases tajantes y roncas cuando alguien le dirigía palabra; si no fuera tan guapo para las chicas sería tachado de antisocial. Eternamente sentado a orillas del río o comiendo alejado de todos, salvo de su par de amigos, también de padres de ex-jugadores famosos y extranjeros, el tal Travis era el dios Apolo o algo parecido para buena parte de la población femenina en el Colegio (La mayoría, que estaba mejor de las facultades mentales prefería a chicos como Scorpius) Estaba en Slytherin, y era de su generación, pero no habían intercambiado más que saludos secos, preguntas indiferentes o tonterías parecidas. Dudaba mucho que Severus con su mirada intimidante y astuta se le hubiese acercado así como sí nada y le hubiera dicho: 'Eh, tu, grandulón ¿me das un pelo?'

—Pues no fue gracias a ti, bastardo infeliz. —respondió su interlocutor, cruzándose de brazos con socarronería. Aún así no había ni un poco de recriminación en su tono. Potter se relamía de gozo al saber que había hecho algo tan difícil sin ayuda. —Ayer seguí a unos tonturrones de quinto año con la Capa y me metí tras ellos a tu Sala Común. —Scorpius seguía mirándolo, expectante. —Esperé a que ustedes, las nenitas, se durmieran y tomé la túnica de Krum y ¡voíla! Ser el chico soñado por un día. Felicidades, Scor, cumplirás tu sueño.

Rodó los ojos, pero aún así, más tarde, golpeó con la varita al chico que salía de último de la clase de Astronomía y arrastró el cuerpo del muy pesado bastardo hasta arrojarlo en el fondo de la Sala de Menesteres dónde Patrick y todos los demás inocentes se habían quedado ahí tirados en posición fetal roncando como bestias. Ya no sintió remordimiento, y curiosamente, las ganas de ver a la Potterete le apretujaron el pecho, como excitación, mientras bebía la copa y ¡voila! diría Albus, se convertía en Krum.

* * *

A Lily le habían estado llegando visitas gratas y masculinas desde el viernes 16 de febrero. No estaba preparada para admitir lo mucho que le hacía falta un hombre (aparte de su padre, sus hermanos y la retahíla de primos) en su vida. Cuando quedó ciega, sabía que tendría que adaptarse a una vida adolescente el doble de difícil y maldita sea, cómo había sido difícil. Por supuesto que no le costaba fingir una sonrisa después de haber llorado horas, actuar con vivacidad cuando no había podido dormir la noche anterior y fingir que no le importaba la dolorosa lástima que todos sus compañeros parecían irradiar cada vez que ella entraba a un aula o cruzaba el pasillo, con su venda, los libros contra el pecho y sus manos tanteando el borde de alguna pared de piedra. La realidad era que ahora sólo eran contados los amigos que de verdad seguían con ella sin que la compasión fuera su principal móvil, todos los demás se habían vuelto distantes y condescendientes como si fuera una niña enfermiza y frágil como cristal. Los odiaba a todos, porque antes cada vez que la veían era todo como: '¡Lily! ¿te apetece jugar un partido amistoso?' O en tono de broma pesada: 'Aquí está la princesa del mundo mágico, ¡y se digna a sentarse con nosotros!' Ahora se apartaban para dejarla pasar y estaba segura de que apartaban la vista también. Se sentía tan avergonzada. Le dolía ser tan inútil y parecer tan torpe. ¡Se había olvidado del color exacto de los ojos de su padre! Ya no se acordaba bien de la forma en la que se le arrugaba la nariz a Rose cuando le reprendía por algún trabajo mal hecho, ni siquiera de (se puso roja, roja como tomate de sólo pensarlo) la forma precisa de los pómulos altos y atractivos que tenía el maldito Scorpius Malfoy.

Decían todas que se había puesto muy bueno, y que tenía una sonrisa muy encantadora y eso le enfadaba porque ella se había fijado en el niño de mirada curiosa y grande, expresión extraña y ojos grises mucho antes de que todas esas superficiales estúpidas lo hubiesen hecho. Siempre fue cómo su amor imposible y ahora, la imposibilidad parecía acentuarse conforme avanzaban los días y se terminaba su último año escolar. Había guardado su olor muy bien porque se daba una idea de lo guapo que era con esa combinación de menta, hielo y colonia cara. Además sabía como caminaba (orgullo y convicción en sus pies) y se imaginaba sus cejas arqueadas y arrogantes cada vez que lo oía acercarse con Albus. Y ella se ponía tan roja y era más torpe y ciega de lo normal. No podía decirle nunca ni un simple hola.

Si tan sólo ella supiera que hablaba con él todos los días, hubiese parado de recibir a esos caballeros repentinamente interesados en su salud y bienestar y en cómo había estado su día. ¡Claro que lo hubiera hecho! Además, por otro lado, no se hubiera sentido tan zorra al hallarse ligeramente enamorada del nuevo chico con el que hablaba todos los días. Si hubiese sabido que en realidad era el mismo joven que no podía evitar ser encantador estuviera en la piel de quien estuviera, la culpabilidad y la incredulidad no la hubieran estado azotando el resto de aquéllos días.

Casi se fue de espaldas cuando llegó un muchacho que se presentó cómo Travis Krum. Ella no lo había escuchado hablar nunca pero caminaba como un Travis y se oía como un Krum. Lo había visto mucho antes, y se había maravillado con él, pero siempre prefirió a Scorpius que durante sus primeros cuatro años fue un chico bastante escuálido. Por lo tanto, Krum, tenía una forma de hablar tan sexy, no era el tono de su voz, sino cómo decía las cosas, cómo le hablaba y le preguntaba sobre su día. Sentía que se derretía como mantequilla en una acera caliente. Rayos, había experimentado algo igual con Malfoy, cuándo casualmente lo oía hablar educadamente con su padre, o incluso de grosera camaradería con Albus. Por eso se había enamorado del muy maldito rubio snob. Por cómo hablaba y arrastraba las palabras por la lengua. Deseó besarlo y deseó ser tocada por él. Deseaba que él hablara sobre su piel de esa manera. El sentimiento le azotó tan fuerte y tan desconocido que se mareó por su atrevimiento. ¡Merlín, Potter! Era la primera vez que hablaba con ése Travis y ahora quería que él la... No. No iba a repetir sus pensamientos. ¡Y sólo porque su forma de hablar le recordaba a la de Scorpius Malfoy! Vaya urgida en la qué se había convertido, al tipo ahora lo escuchaba en todos lados. Se levantó, se disculpó con la lengua trabada y enredada por la verguenza y salió apresuradamente de la biblioteca. Travis la siguió con sus hermosos ojos oscuros de cachorrito, como indignado por haber sido interrumpido a media frase, pero no la detuvo.

La pelirroja decidió dar un cuidadoso paseo por los jardines ya medio oscurecidos cuando una brisa sopló y escuchó a lo lejos, sí, agudizó el oído ya bastante desarrollado y escuchó el sonido de las banderas en el Campo de Quidditch, que estaba ya muy cerca. Cómo ondeaban y se estiraban y volvían a doblarse, al merced del viento. Sin pensarlo y con todas la intenciones de intentarlo, deseó volar.

* * *

Scorpius nunca se arrepintió más de algo que de lo que hizo esa noche después de que Lily se fue corriendo de la biblioteca. Cuando regresó, jadeante y mortalmente serio y mortificado Albus borró la sonrisa con la que lo esperaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, con los ojos achicados de la preocupación. —¿Se enteró de qué nosotros...?

—No. —casi gritó. Albus se calló de golpe, su boca entreabierta. Tenía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en una mano, y una gota amarillenta se paseaba parsimoniosamente a lo largo del vidrio, hasta que se esfumó en los dedos del moreno. —Estoy cansado.

—De acuerdo. —su amigo seguía igual de perplejo, pero no hizo más preguntas. Le dio un trago a la botella, sin dejar de mirarlo con suspicacia. —Mañana me cuentas ¿verdad?

Scorpius medio negó y medio asintió con la cabeza sin definirse. No soportaba más la culpabilidad de estar viendo a Potter, que lucía genuinamente preocupado intentando averiguar que le ocurría. Dio media vuelta y se fue. Se dio de topes contra la pared una y otra vez cuando llegó a la Sala Común y se acostó sin realmente poder conciliar el sueño. Krum llegó tres horas después desorientado y ligeramente asustado contando que había despertado en la Sala de Menesteres sin saber cómo había llegado ahí. Todos le tomaron el pelo. Malfoy no.

Al otro lado del Castillo, en los dormitorios de las estudiantes TIMO, una muchacha pelirroja se quitaba la venda de los ojos, daba una vuelta y se tiraba en la cama, como flotando. La vergüenza y la realidad llegaron hasta la mañana.

_—__¿Es que estás loca? _

_Lily se sobresaltó. Estaba apunto de montar la escoba, por Merlín, y llegaba esa voz. No se volvió, se sonrojó toda, por supuesto, y deseó que Malfoy fuese ciego por cinco minutos para que le diera tiempo de correr y evitarse un problemón por lo insensato (apenas caía en cuenta) de su acción. _

_—__N-no. —susurró. Tiró la escoba a un lado. No era igual de suave que la suya, que estaba guardada en su casa, bajo la cama. Pero el sentir que la abandonaba la familiaridad del objeto la sobrecogió y sintió ganas terribles de llorar. —Yo sólo quiero... _

_Scorpius se acercó. Sus pasos largos hacían crujir el césped fresco. Lily lo sintió acercarse hasta que todo su olor la inundó, estaba frente a ella. Contuvo su impulso de alargar las manos y tocarle la cara. Sentir su atractivo contra las palmas de las manos. _

_—__Está bien, está bien. —hasta que escuchó ese tono tranquilizador e incómodo no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando ya. Que su vendita naranja estaba empapada y la barbilla comenzaba a sentirse pegajosa por la humedad de sus lágrimas. Hubo un único roce contra su mejilla, de unos dedos fríos y delgados y ella lloró con más fuerza. ¡Ya no podía volar, por Dios! ¡Si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera matado y además de ciega, estaría sorda e inconsciente al tacto ajeno! Que estúpida era. _

_Malfoy le palmeó la cabeza sin saber bien qué hacer. La escuchó sonarse los mocos y jadear y empezar a quejarse de que no veía nada. Que deseaba ver la noche estrellada. Que deseaba poder mirar otra vez. Que quería volar y quería hacer todo lo que una persona ciega nunca podría hacer. A Scorpius no le venía en su naturaleza sentir lástima. Pero la sintió. También la empatía Greengrass, guardada celosamente hasta que salió ahí y lo abrazó y lo llevó a abrazarla y apretarla, diciéndole que estaba bien que se desahogara y que sí, que si ella pensaba que la vida apestaba él no le diría lo contrario. _

_—__¿Quieres que te dé un paseo en escoba, Lilian? —preguntó. Lily gemía en su hombro, empapando su fina camisa blanca y también moqueaba, pero le importó un knut. Sus mejillas mojadas, rojas, le causaban una ansiedad terrible..._

—Ah, ya veo. —puntualizó Nott, asintiendo con la cabeza, interrumpiendo su historia a la mitad. Sonreía. —Te sientes mal porque hiciste sentir bien a alguien y eso no va contigo.

Scorpius no contuvo su cara de hastío.

—No, idiota. No he terminado allí.

Timothy era el único enterado del plan de Albus, aparte de ellos dos. Malfoy se lo había contado apenas esa mañana y su primo no había mostrado la sorpresa esperada. Dijo que eso era algo que Severus haría y en lo cuál él, Scorpius, como su mejor amigo, ayudaría incodicionalmente.

—Bueno. Tómate la libertad de contarme tu historia hasta el final.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

_Lily montaba la escoba, la velocidad le jalaba los cabellos rojos hacia atrás y azotaban el rostro de Malfoy, tras ella. La chica había insistido en que quería estar adelante y el muchacho había accedido, siempre y cuando él subiera con ella para evitar un torpe accidente fácilmente prevenible. La muchacha se había reído y había dicho que estaba bien, porque siempre podría evitarse un desagradable chichón. _

_Lily gritaba, eufórica, y en cierto punto del trayecto, había tirado su venda al Campo, ya muy por debajo de ellos. Le preguntaba a Scorpius cómo se veían las estrellas desde ahí y se había dedicado a imaginarlas; tenían esa especie de paz oportuna flotando entre ellos. Unos minutos después, la muy tonta se fue en picada a modo de juego y Scorpius se sujetó de sus caderas. Lily paró de reír. Estaban ya a unos dos metros del suelo. Malfoy no quitó sus manos de las caderas de Lily, rozó los muslos con el largo pulgar, aún en silencio. La chica dio un respingo y descendió sin decir nada. Cuando sus pies tocaron el césped, y Scorpius quiso disculparse y darse media vuelta, ella se giró con rapidez, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. _

_Las puntas de los dedos del rubio rozaban la espalda baja de la pelirroja, que en ningún momento se quejó, enredó los dedos en su cabello y jadeó cuando fue ligeramente alzada del suelo, por los fuertes brazos que aprisionaban sus caderas. Se pegó a él lo más que pudo, abrió su boca para que pasara su lengua sin piedad por su cavidad y encajó una mano en su hombro. Sus labios eran calientes, demandantes y especializados. Irresistibles y pasionales. Lo abrazó con sus piernas y casi gritó cuando el chico despegó los labios de su boca y los deslizó por el cuello y aquélla pequeña parte del hombro que la blusa ya desacomodada dejaba al descubierto. _

_Lily estaba embriagada, emocionada y deprimida a la vez. No se le ocurrió pensar que pudo ser una apuesta, un chiste o un juego cruel. No fue nada de eso, por suerte. Pero Scorpius no lo hacía en serio, no quería besarla de esa forma, pero ella estaba así, tan dispuesta y pegada a él que no pudo evitar complacerla, tocarla y besarla. Se preguntó porqué nunca le había dirigido la palabra antes. Porqué había usado el plan de Albus para hablarle: Porque era una excusa, porque era el tipo de chica que le gustaba, ciega o no, porque la había visto bonita, fuerte y divertida desde casi siempre y su amistad y su raro sentido del honor no le habían permitido hacer nada al respecto. Así que estaba enojado y excitado y sentía lástima y por eso estaba acelerando las cosas de esa manera. _

_Lily no sabía besar, pero intentó dejarlo tomar el control de todo, aunque después luchó contra sus brazos para obligarlo a que la bajara y pudiese sentarse en el césped, entre suspiros, mientras las manos largas le subían la falda a medio muslo. El cuerpo masculino casi sobre ella. Tomó las manos del chico mientras seguían besándose y sin pensarlo en absoluto, en un acto de euforia y desbocada felicidad, las puso sobre sus pechos. _

_¡Mierda, Scorpius, sí! fue lo primero que pensó, luego llegó esa vocecilla que fue tomando fuerza: ¡NO, MALFOY, NO! _

_Se dio cuenta de que debía parar cuando su mente primitiva le dio dos opciones tajantes: Hacerlo con ella ahí mismo sobre el césped o llevarla a la Sala de Menesteres, sacar a Krum a patadas y hacerlo con ella. _

_Ninguna de esas opciones describía la incertidumbre que enfrentaría cuando aquél impulso se le pasara, la forma en la que la lastimaría, cómo decepcionaría a Albus y terminaría con la confianza de su segundo padre, el señor Potter. No. Quitó las manos de sus pechos cálidos y tan mal disimulados bajo el chaleco y despegó su boca de la de ella. ¡Bendita cordura oportuna! Nunca le salía, y ahora, venía en su auxilio. Se prometió rezarle a un algo, a lo que fuera, pero daría gracias desde lo más profundo de su alma. No se atrevió a mirarla. Había visto sus ojos abiertos por primera vez desde el accidente. Seguía siendo el mismo color, pero no podía decir con exactitud que tonalidad castaña era. Eran azulados y brillantes bajo la noche estrellada y si la hubiese mirado a los ojos, por un impulso irresistible, se vería obligado a besarla de nuevo. _

_—__Lily yo... —calmó su respiración, recargo la boca en el hombro de ella, aspirando su olor a cereza. Le dio un beso corto ahí. —Perdóname. No puedo hacer esto. _

_Por supuesto que no, se dijo Lily, es porque soy ciega. Pero sonrió porque no comprendía bien el dolor que le supondría eso todavía. Porque seguía atrapada en ese sentimiento surreal y perfecto. No pudo saber que Scorpius en realidad quería matarse por haberse alejado de ella pero a la vez por permitirse acercarse tanto. Y cuándo lo vio alejarse, la piel le seguía ardiendo ahí donde la había besado y efímeramente, la había tocado._

Cuando terminó su relato, Timothy estaba sonrojado y lo miraba seriamente impactado. Sus ojos grises, más azulados que los suyos, inspeccionaban su expresión cómo atreviéndose a pensar que le estaban jugando una broma nuevamente como siempre solía ocurrir. Malfoy estaba inexpresivo, pero le trabó la mirada, decidido. Era muy sencillo leer a su primo, y veía en sus ojos el peso de la verdad y un secreto que tenía que guardar, pero ya no podía sentirse más culpable de lo que se había sentido con Lily. Finalmente, Nott salió de su estupor, se acomodó las gafas, lo pensó muy seriamente y carraspeó:

—Mierda.

* * *

Lo que le dijo no fue 've y háblale de tus sentimientos' ni 'encara a Albus y confiésate' aunque su frase fue clara y concisa.

—Es muy complicado y no podrás con ello. No se puede simplemente, Scorpius.

Lo que fue igual a decir:

—Su relación a lo Romeo y Julieta nunca va a funcionar y mejor ni lo intentes. No vale que te corten los huevos por algo tan improbable.

Y tenía razón.

A Potter se le olvidó rápidamente la rara expresión de Scorpius cuándo había llegado esa noche, y Albus y él pronto siguieron hurtando Poción Multijugos del pobre profesor Slughorn cuya barriga prominente y sus ojos saltones se estremecían cuando veía el caldero cada vez más vacío. Las primeras veces, el par de amigos se había echado rápidas ojeadas de culpabilidad, pero conforme se volvieron unos expertos y se aprendieron la rutina de memoria no se inmutaban ni un poco. Aquéllas semanas, Timothy se les quedaba mirando con evidente desaprobación pero nunca recriminó nada en voz alta. Lily seguía estando en la biblioteca, sentada en el mismo lugar, pero Scorpius nunca se le acercó. No como el verdadero él, al menos. La pelirroja hablaba cada vez menos con sus visitantes, hasta que transformó sus frases cortas y educadas en monosílabos terminantes y algo groseros. Una vez incluso, le preguntó desafiante, interrumpiéndolo de su charla casual:

—A todos ustedes, ¿los envía mi hermano? —y sentía que sus ojos, le taladraban a través de la tela ligera, que volvía a ser naranja, cómo esa noche. Scorpius se había quedado ahí, en el cuerpo de Wood, con los dedos fuertes aferrados al borde de la mesa y una expresión discretamente horrorizada. Ella negó con la cabeza y se le quebró la voz—: No es divertido.

—No quiero que sea divertido. —lo dijo más frío e indiferente de lo que planeaba, pero se sintió muy bien. La observó golpear la mesa mientras arrojaba un libro al roble, la luz de la ventana a sus espaldas le arrancaba reflejos dorados al mismo tiempo en que torcía su apetitosa boca y se largaba de ahí. —No quiero que sea divertido. —volvió a decir, bajito.

Cómo todas las Pascuas, se quedó en casa de Albus. La presencia de Lily era dolorosa y placenteramente sofocante. Ella no lo evitaba, parecía ignorarlo, cómo si no existiera. Se sentaba en la sala, y duraba toda la tarde pasando las puntas de los dedos por las páginas de un grueso libro. Una vez, Scorpius le preguntó por qué hacía eso, y a la tercera, cuando aún no obtenía respuesta, Albus ya compadecido le respondió el mismo.

—Es braile, una idea muggle muy brillante. Identificas las letras por medio del tacto. Especial para personas no videntes.

—Ciegos. —espetó Lily, antes de abandonar la habitación. En su casa se movía con confianza y seguridad, aún más que en el Colegio e incluso bajaba las escaleras con rapidez y soltura. Nunca volvió su rostro a ellos.

Albus lo interpretaba cómo la timidez y la vergüenza habitual en su hermana. Pero Harry que llevaba días enteros observándolos por sobre las gafas con una mirada crítica e indagante, abordó a Scorpius cuándo éste bajó por un vaso de agua y se encontró al Salvador del Mundo Mágico leyendo unos informes sentado en el sofá en plena madrugada.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Lilian, Scorpius? —inquirió con brusquedad, cómo si fuese un interrogatorio. —¿Debo preocuparme?

A Scorpius se le olvidó la sed que tenía y que lo había hecho bajar cuando escuchó esa voz potente y miró esos ojos acusadores. El señor Potter lo miraba serio y educado. Pero exigía respuesta. Tragó saliva.

—No, señor. —la mentira le brotó con naturalidad de los labios y la culpabilidad le cavó hondo en el pecho. — No ha pasado nada.

—Mi hija te tenía un gran aprecio, Scorpius. —continuó el hombre, sorbiendo café. Tragó y lo miró, como esperando a qué dijera algo. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y se mordió la mejilla interna. —¿Sabes qué pudo haber ocurrido? —esta vez, sin respuesta, añadió—: Intenté que no me cayeras tan bien al darme cuenta del evidente interés de Lily en ti. No lo logré. Me acordé de la señora Potter y en su tiempo, la actitud similar.

Sonrió. Era una sonrisa estrecha y paternal, pero muy enigmática. Scorpius no sabía si debía tomarlo como un gesto de simpatía y relajarse o cómo una simple muestra de educación y quedarse parado esperando otra indagación.

—Buenas noches, hijo. —murmuró al final y levantó su taza de café, a modo de despedida. Malfoy retrocedió, intentó sonreírle. Pero al final no lo logró, y subió las escaleras apresuradamente.

"Mi hija te tenía mucho aprecio" Tenía, pensó, me odia, se dijo. Y no pudo conciliar el sueño. Quiso aliviarse de que Lily lo odiara, pero en vez de eso, una sensación de vacío le ahuecó el alma y le embotó la mente. Cayó en la cuenta de que, al fin, parecía que se había enamorado. Un poco.

* * *

Lily escuchó a Scorpius tocar piano por primera vez, tres días antes de retomar las clases de Mayo.

Ella había subido al segundo piso de Grimmauld Place, porque se había olvidado de lo que quería enseñarle a Rose. El rumor de las risas y las conversaciones altas y escandalosas de su tío Ron le llegaban ligeras bajo el grueso suelo. Se tardó menos de dos minutos en rebuscar entre el armario, entre las túnicas y cajas, tocó la caja de terciopelo que su tía Fleur le había regalado hace ocho años y pasó la mano por la suavidad de su supeficie, hasta que sacó la carta que le envió Dominique, o supuso que era esa, sintió el sello vagamente. La tenía contra el pecho, escuchándola crujir cuándo el sonido más hermoso, melancólico y desgarrador se le coló por los oídos. Se detuvo con un pie pendiendo sobre el escalón y su mano en el frío barandal. Suspiró. La melodía iba en crescendo, con suaves toques que aumentaban su velocidad y luego hacían una ligera pausa. Después llegaba la tonada animosa pero lo suficientemente desesperada y nostálgica.

Sus pies caminaron hasta el salón. Lily conocía el camino; por años, a pesar de la insistencia de sus padres ella había llorado hasta que los convencía de quedarse el piano, tenía la esperanza de aprender a tocarlo un día, pero ese sueño parecía imposible ahora. Una figura alta y rubia estaba inclinada sobre el teclado, su perfil, elegante y concentrado se estremecía, igual que sus hombros mientras tocaba. Lily no veía todo eso ni lo más mínimo. Pero la pasión desbordaba de esa música, brillante. No supo cuánto duró ahí hasta que la canción se acabó con un sonido discordante y abrupto, reflejando la sorpresa en la forma en la que sus dedos cayeron pesadamente sobre las teclas y después, llegó el matiz perplejo en su voz.

—¿Lily?

—¿Malfoy? —por supuesto que sabía que era él. Había percibido su olor varonil y mentolado desde su posición, ahí recargada en el marco de la puerta. —No sabía que tocabas.

Scorpius se relajó ante aquél tono indiferente y casual. No había ninguna recriminación o niñería. Ella cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con delicadeza.

—Sí, es más bien un —cerró la tapa con lentitud, avergonzado, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro—...pasatiempo.

—No me sonó como un pasatiempo. —refutó la chica, aproximándose como flotando. No tenía la venda, pero mantenía sus ojos fijos en el vacío, inundados de la luz de luna de la ventana. Se sentó a su lado. Sintió la calidez de su cadera contra la pierna. Lily pegó sus labios a su hombro cuando susurró. —¿Quién te enseñó a tocar?

—Mi abuela Narcissa. —no supo porqué susurraba también, pero sonrió y rozó sus hombros casi de forma imperceptible. —Cuando tenía cinco años la vi tocando. Me gustó, y ella me enseñó simplemente. La primera canción que aprendí fue 'The Blue Danube' —rió un poco, evocando el recuerdo de él, con su cuerpecito de niño sobre las piernas de su abuela, picando teclas al azar y emocionándose con cada nuevo sonido que escuchaba.

—Es hermoso ¿no? —Lily cerró los ojos y pasó los dedos por la tapa ligeramente polvorienta, sus dedos quedaron sucios, el gris del polvo pegado a su piel blanca. —Nunca lo usamos.

—Perdón por tocarlo, simplemente lo vi y pensé que... —se mordió el labio inferior ya reseco y frunció el ceño, negando la cabeza. —No sé ni porque decidí tocar. Lamento si te incomodó.

—Está bien. —de improviso, ella deslizó la mano sobre la tapa hasta ponerla sobre la suya. Se la apretó ligeramente y su aliento dulce le sopló al costado de la mejilla. —Beethoveen.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ido, con la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas. —¿Qué has...?

—Beethoveen. Für Elise. —hizo una pausa, él no contestó y Lily simplemente chasqueó la lengua. —Eso era lo que tocabas ¿verdad? —avergonzada por su silencio, se le colorearon las mejillas y volvió el rostro bruscamente. —O quizá me haya equivocado...

Scorpius la miró perplejo, sabía que ella percibiría su mirada, pero no la completa emoción con la que le miraba. Se vio incapaz de decir nada, de negarle la supuesta equivocación, de decirle que se quedara. Ella se levantó, mordiéndose los labios, se apartó el pelo rojo y suelto de la cara. Ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de cristal cuando el chico, aún mudo, comenzó a tocar otra vez a la desesperada. Tocaba un poco más rápido del ritmo original, pero bastó para llamar la atención de la pelirroja, que se giró con los labios abiertos en una pequeña "o" rosa. Sus ojos aunque no videntes, estaban fijos en él.

La melodía subía, bajaba y se acompasaba a momentos, en medio de ligeras pausas. Lily siguió escuchando hasta que terminó. Hipnotizada, se sentía flotar, arder y caer al mismo tiempo, enamorada del sonido, de Malfoy y del piano, quería sonreír y llorar a la vez con el creciente nudo en la garganta haciendo que su corazón se realentizara y luego palpitara rápido y desbocado. Le parecía que soltaba 'ah' u 'ohs' cargados de placer, y se recargó en la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando la melodía terminó Lily soltó un suspiro. La habitación quedó en silencio. Scorpius se volvió a verla con sus potentes ojos y ella sólo sintió su mirada intensa. Así, sin aliento, cómo si hubiese corrido mucho por horas y sin descanso dijo:

—Mozart.

—Sí. —cuando Scorpius fue capaz de hablar, su voz ronca y grave le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. —Sí, sí. —se levantó apresuradamente, con los ojos fijos en ella, prometiéndose no dejarla ir ésta vez. —Sí. —era lo único que decía, presa de la desesperación y la inseguridad. Cuando llegó frente a ella, le tomó las manos y la acercó a sí. —Se llama Ronda Alla Turca.

Lily lo miró sin realmente hacerlo. Acarició con sus dedos el mentón con ligereza y suspiró.

—Lo sé.

La besó. No fue un beso hambriento ni salvaje ni desesperado. Sus manos no se movieron de sus manos y sus labios no se despegaron de su boca. Fue suave, silencioso y decidido. Nada pasional ni desbocado, ni muy largo ni muy corto. Sólo fue un beso profundo y serio, igualmente nervioso. Cuándo él se separó, sonrió contra su mejilla y le soltó las manos, ella jadeaba, pero no había movido sus labios para corresponderle, no del todo y eso le había obligado a separarse.

—Lo siento mucho, Lily. —la dejó ir. Mierda, sí lo hizo.

—Yo también. —ella titubeó sobre si quedarse y contarle lo que haría, a dónde se iría, pero el miedo, la timidez y un poco de egoísmo le impidieron hacerlo. Scorpius bajó la mirada hasta que escuchó que la puerta cerraba con un solitario chasquido. Y continuó tocando.

* * *

Scorpius no volvió a ver a Lily. No estuvo en la graduación, ni cuándo Al y él recibieron su carta de aceptación para la Academia de Aurores. No estuvo siquiera para cuándo regresaron a las clases de Mayo, después de ese último beso y la pobre disculpa. Se había largado, lo dejó, y dejó a Albus con la orden de no darle su dirección porque no quería saber nada de él.

América, fue lo que dijo Ginny, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Caía en la cuenta de que su única hija no estaría más en Londres, que James estaba en Noruega domando dragones y Albus se iría algún día a una peligrosa misión casi suicida.

Según lo que supo después, Dominique había conocido al hijo encantador de un doctor muggle en su paso por su rebelde viaje a la ciudad que nunca dormía. Su suegro no resultó ser tan ordinario cómo parecía, con su bata, sus instrumentos y su cabello entrecano. Su consultorio, brillante y famoso, tenía más objetos mágicos guardados en el armario que en la oficina de la Directora, en Hogwarts. Era un genio. Su medicina, alternativa, mezclada con la magia que la mayoría no entendía, le había dado esperanzas a miles de personas que le habían confiado su ceguera, con resultados claramente satisfactorios.

Lily era una candidata perfecta para el tratamiento. A pesar de que el doctor nunca había trabajado con personas completamente ciegas, aceptó el reto. Y Lily lo aceptó también.

En esos tres años y medio, Scorpius escribió bastantes cartas y fingió que las enviaba. A veces incluso, en un día ventoso, las dejaba volar por la ventana. Se imaginaba que llegarían hasta ella, dónde quiera que estuviese. Y pondría a alguien a que se las leyera, y después le regresaría una carta a él, confesándole lo enamorada que estaba.

Lily se la pasaba pensando en Scorpius, más que en su padre y en su madre. Acostada en su cama individual, en su apartamentito en Nueva York, abría la ventana para sentir el aire fresco y se imaginaba a lo lejos el Empire State. Sonreía. Pero nunca, nunca, intentó escribirle nada ni le envió su dirección, a pesar de la insistencia de Albus que a duras penas no rompía su promesa. La joven no hizo a su padre prometer nada. Y por una extraña y buena obra de Harry Potter, sería por lo que le llegaría una carta.

**17 de Enero, 2028**

Scorpius se acomodó el traje de auror antes de entrar a la oficina de su jefe. Se ciñó el cuello de la túnica, café oscuro y observó al señor Potter, sentado en su escritorio, con el ceño fruncido. Albus había hecho un berrinche, cargado de resentimiento, porque pensaba que a Scorpius se le asignaría una misión especial y secreta a la que él no estaba invitado. Malfoy lo había pensado también, pero ahora, viendo al hombre mortalmente callado y con un rictus cómo de molestia en los labios, lo estaba dudando.

Harry deslizó un sobre a través de la mesa, sin decir nada. El muchacho tampoco habló mientras lo tomaba y miraba, circunspecto, la fina letra de la pluma mágica con la que Lily solía escribir las cartas que le mandaba a Albus. Abrió los labios para decir algo, sin saber bien qué: un gracias, una pregunta o un rechazo del nombre del remitente tan claramente impreso en el pergamino.

El señor Potter le hizo un gesto con los dedos, como si espantara una mosca y dijo:

—Puedes irte, Malfoy.

Los siguientes dos meses, mortificado y confundido se dedicó a releer y releer la carta de Lily, que claramente iba dirigida a su padre. El Señor Potter se había negado rotundamente a hablar del tema de la carta o a aclararle alguna duda pero era encantador y amable el resto del tiempo, Scorpius le daba las gracias intentando ser el mejor de su generación y por las noches, con carta en mano otra vez, se imaginaba su voz cuando leía las líneas: el tratamiento iba bien, no recuperaría la vista en su totalidad pero sí en una forma parcial, la vida con Dominique era interesante y nunca se aburría y más y más líneas de su rutina diaria y sus visitas ocasionales a los conciertos de la Orquesta Filarmónica dónde le parecía que 'Für Elise' (esto le causó un vuelco en el corazón) no era tocada con la pasión requerida. Scorpius buscó muchas veces la referencia de algún hombre en su vida, pero no la encontró. Y el egoísta alivio le aligeró la mano cuando por fin, una noche, comenzó a escribir.

Esa carta, y las siguientes cinco más (todas de tres páginas) terminaron en el bote de basura, a forma de pelotitas y cada vez se convencía más a sí mismo de que nunca podría igualar sus sentimientos en una triste hoja de papel. No fue hasta que una madrugada, ya medio borracho, volcó una caja de viejas pertenencias sobre la alfombra. Halló esa horrorosa túnica que buscaba, y una carta no tan horrorosa que había hecho tiempo atrás y que no buscaba.

Tenía sólo 17 cuando la escribió. Era cursi, insegura y echaba terriblemente en cara lo enamorado que estaba desde ese instante, sólo que no se había dado cuenta. Esa noche había jugado a confesarle a Lily lo que Albus planeaba y él hacía. Lo había hecho en mofa, pero entre más la leía ahora, cuatro años más tarde, se daba cuenta de que no estaba tan alejado de sus sentimientos actuales.

No corrigió ni un poco. Ni un punto, ni una coma ni un conector. Agregó una conclusión sincera y concisa, no muy romántica. Se imaginó que Dominique se la leía a Lily y que ambas se reían, pero no le importó ni un poco. Garabateó en el sobre sus iniciales con tinta verde y rezó a Merlín o a quien supongas para que esa carta la hiciera sonreír o acordarse de él por lo menos.

_Lily: _

_¿Que dirías si llegarás a saber que he sido yo tu lazarillo y seguidor Lils? Te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Por miedo jamás lo he dicho. Te amo y por eso las pociones multijugos, disfrazándome de todos esos idiotas que no le hacen justicia a lo que siento y todo por estar a tu lado, junto a ti. No por Albus y por su "brillante idea" sino por ti. Creo que al intentar hacerte sentir mejor, no pude evitar odiarme por enamorarme de ti. Y es esto, estoy condenado y entregado a algo tan improbable e incorrecto que quizá nunca deje ir este pedazo de papel para que llegue a ti. Y si lo hago, estoy listo para que me aceptes o no, porque yo ya acepté lo que siento. _

_Y una pequeña posdata reciente: _

_Ríete y niega esto las veces que quieras. Era todo un chiste, era para eso. Para que algún día yo me diera cuenta de las locuras que hago por un amigo y por una chica que, según yo, no me importaba. Lee esto y quémalo si lo deseas. Estoy jodido, Potter, enamorado de una chica que no podrá ver mi mirada sincera si le digo que la amo. Una chica que me evita y busca la esperanza lejos de mí. Tú no eres ciega Lily. Ves más cosas de las que yo nunca pude ver. Supiste que ya había caído por ti la noche en la que me besaste, supiste antes que yo. No te pido que me ames. Pero contestáme. Carajo, mándame al diablo. Acéptame o haz lo que quieras. Pero hazme saber cualquier cosa de ti._

* * *

Se encontraba dictándole a su pluma que escribía con rapidez, unas cuántas líneas para su madre cuando algo golpeó la ventana. Nique, con varias pinzas en el cabello y con las uñas de las manos frescas, le pidió con suavidad que dejara entrar a la lechuza. Ya conocía el piso bastante bien, pero ahora identificaba un poco el contorno de las cosas, por lo que guiarse a la ventana fue más que sencillo.

La lechuza entró ululando desesperada. Lily le acarició el plumaje y se dio cuenta de que no era ningún tipo de pluma familiar para su tacto.

—Es del Correo Internacional de Lechuzas. —explicó Dominique, tras ella. Caminaba sobre sus talones cómo un pato, y tenía el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja, ajena a todo eso, tanteó hasta encontrar la carta y la desató.

—¿De quién es? —inquirió. El olor fuerte a esmalte le inundaba la nariz cuando Dominique se acercó a ella.

Su prima soltó un dramático respingo y una expresión en francés, impactada.

—Voy a leerla. —dijo, evadiendo la pregunta y acto seguido, escuchó el rasguido de pergamino. —_Mon Dieu! _

A Lily se le colorearon las mejillas por el silencio que siguió, mientras su prima leía rápidamente sin alzar la voz, una carta que le arrancaba suspiros y expresiones cómo: 'Quelle affaire!'

La pelirroja se puso tensa, y nerviosa y sin saber bien por qué, se sonrojó toda, mucho antes de que Weasley la mirara y dijera:

—_Oh là là, Lils! _

—Ya, Nique. —repuso, apartando la mirada con el rostro perlado de un extraño sudor. —¿Qué demonios dice?

**15 de Abril, 2028**

Scorpius recibe la contestación un mes después. Durante las cuatro semanas ha estado, poco a poco, perdiendo la esperanza y todo porque no ha sido capaz de saber si Lily sigue queriéndolo como solía, o si fue más que un capricho. Una epifanía lo azotó hace tres días mientras caía dormido en el sofá al lado de la ventana. Quizá Lily ya no lo quería más y se había cansado de sentirse mal por ella misma, y estaba demasiado ocupada intentando recuperar su salud y su felicidad, a costa de su libertad y su fuerza.

Hay muchas cosas que todavía deben trabajarse entre éstos dos. Scorpius piensa que Lily es una egoísta, pero con excusa. Lily piensa que Scorpius es indeciso y no puede estar solo. Quizá tengan razón el uno sobre el otro pero están tan enamorados que ya no les importa.

Albus estaba comiéndose un emparedado en la cocineta cuando llega la lechuza de la misma compañía que la que Malfoy ha enviado con anterioridad. Está mojada y huele al perfume de Lily: cereza y canela. La alimenta con migajas de pan que obtiene del plato de Albus y se toma su tiempo para desatar la carta que está perfumada de jazmín y abrirla con cuidado.

La letra es pulcra, pero distinta. Con caligrafía adornada y cursiva. La pequeña Potter ya no tan pequeña había puesto a su prima a escribir, porque estaba tan sorprendida y enfadada que era incapaz de ordenarle a la pluma que se moviera, sólo fue capaz de soltar las víboras contra la pobre Dominique, que fingió ser Malfoy.

A pesar del texto de increíble presentación, las palabras con las que inicia la carta son recriminatorias y dolidas, pero poco a poco el sentimiento de ira se va desvaneciendo por la resignación, que da paso a la completa verdad que con tanto tiempo guardó Lily.

_Malfoy: _

_Leí tu carta de principio a fin y sólo me bastó una vez para comprender el gran idiota que eres. Las primeras líneas, no tienes que aclararlo, son de la más pura mofa. Siempre fuiste muy pedante y no sé como llegaste a gustarme tanto. Soy una tonta. No lo considero cursi porque tú sabes que no soy el tipo de chica que cae por esas palabras de novelas rosas y baratas, no es cursi, pero el hecho de que tú lo hayas escrito me hace sentir ofendida. Cuándo nos besamos la primera noche, sentí que era la niña más suertuda del universo. ¡Tenía quince años! Y pude haber llegado más lejos contigo y me hubiera arrepentido de verdad. Cuándo paraste supe que habías caído por mí, tienes razón. Que me querías y eso me hizo sentir tan feliz y desdichada al mismo tiempo porque, por Merlín, estaba más ciega de lo que estoy ahora. Sabía que buscabas a una chica que te viera de verdad, que alimentara tu ego. Y déjame decirte que, aunque tuviera la mejor visión del mundo antes o ahora yo no lo haría. No caigo por alguien como tú, pero lo hice. Eres pianista, Scorpius, y eres un imbécil lo cuál no suele venir junto casi nunca pero tú eres la excepción a muchas cosas. _

_Eres mi excepción. Dicen que el amor es ciego. Nuestro amor de verdad lo es ¿o no? Te imaginaba en mi mente todo el tiempo, pero no podía ver lo que tenías dentro de ti hasta que tocaste el piano. Tienes razón. No estoy ciega del todo. Pude ver cosas qué nadie vio en ti. Y eso te asusta. Quieres a una chica que vea tu guapo rostro, pero no tu alma ¿verdad? Y sí pudiera escoger entre quedar ciega completamente el resto de mi vida pero pudiera percibir las cosas que guardas dentro de ti y ver con toda la claridad pero no conocerte de verdad, escogería sin duda, no ver más. _

_No quieres eso. Yo sí. _

_Te odio. En todo el sentido contrario de éstas dos palabras. Y lo hago de verdad. _

Scorpius se queda estático, indiferente, con la carta entre las manos. No la lee más de una vez y la guarda en un cajón. Cuándo se pregunta una y otra vez, durante las siguientes noches lo que todo eso quiere decir no se contesta a sí mismo. Le contesta a Albus, que en realidad sólo pregunta, mientras le palmea el hombro, si está bien.

—Ella me ama, Al.

Lo cuál, en realidad significa, que no ha estado mejor en su vida.

* * *

**Nota, 2 de Septiembre** **2014**: He corregido algunos errores de redacción o estructura, si ven algún otro agradecería mucho que me lo comentaran.

¡_Gracias, mil gracias por leer hasta acá! Estoy muy agradecida, de verdad. Siéntanse libres de comentar lo que deseen. Los lectores fantasmas nunca son buenos. Yazmín, espero no haberte decepcionado mucho y que todo este rollo en realidad haya sido horrible. Hice lo mejor que pude, sinceramente, y espero que tanta palabra no te haya aburrido ni a ti ni a las demás._

_Las invito al maravilloso grupo en facebook si son Scorly. Y las invito a leer las demás historias que han sido publicadas y dejar un comentario :) _

_Escribí esto completamente loca de inspiración, y a veces los impulsos son buenos y a veces no. Espero que si haya sido para bien. _

_Gracias por leer y por su review ;)_

Besos,

Clary.


End file.
